Boo
by spidermanownsall
Summary: Spiderman gets attacked by the Sinister Six, again.
1. Asking for Help

"Hmm, wow. It says here that some spiders can actually walk on water by spreading their legs out and only touching the surface of the water" Peter Parker, scientific genius and alter ego of Spider-man. He was in college, and his lecture had just finished, so he was reading, for pleasure, a book about spiders.  
Ever since he had become Spider-man, he always wondered how his powers worked (except maybe his webbing, which he made himself). So far, he had discovered that his wall climbing was, like most spiders, because of special fine, but strong, hairs on his fingers and toes. Peter breathed easy. He was happy with his progress.  
Suddenly, a loud crash was heard, and following it was the destruction of the college walls. In stepped the New Sinister Six (Sandman, Venom, Doc Ock, Vulture, Kraven the Hunter and Electro). "Oh, come on" Peter sighed. He ran with all the other screaming students, and into the change room. "Hey, Peter." It was Venom.  
"What do you want?!" Peter yelled.  
"Don't need to yell. Guess." Venom replied, with his sickly voice.  
"Hmm. Well, to come buy me some lunch? Cause its like 3:00 and I am STARVED" he yelled.  
"Very funny." Venom retracted his claws and swiped at Peter. Peter dodged with a back flip and kicked Venom while at it. "Ow, that hurt" he said sarcastically.  
"Well, you are so nice" Peter retorted. 'No point getting changed now' he thought. He ran away from Venom. 'Spider-sense, going nuts! What the hell is happening?' He found out soon enough as he ran into a room. It was filled with the Sinister Six.  
"Ha, so Venom was right. Spider-Man does come here. Big deal" said Vulture, who trusted Venom as much as he trusted a terrorist with a bomb.  
"Shut up, Vulture. Congratulations Venom. Let us attack now, before he gets away" Doctor Octopus commanded. Kraven grabbed his whip and released it, tying Peter's leg, while Sandman engulfed Peter's leg with sand and hardened it into concrete. "You guys aren't gonna gang rape me are you?" Peter asked stupidly. A metal arm hit his face. Not too hard, but enough to make him shut up.  
"Idiot, first of all, we're straight. Um, right?" Doc asked, glancing at the other members. They nodded. "Okay, and, we came here to ask for help." Ock finished.  
Silence.  
"HA! Oh MY GOD. You think I'm an idiot don't you? I bet you're just saying that, then take me to a fake hideout and kill me there." Peter retorted.  
"FOOL!! If we had come to kill you, you would be on the floor, electrocuted and beaten to death with sand stuffed up your ass." He yelled back.  
"Oh, … right. Forgot. So you guys, seriously, all came here just because you need help with what? Biology homework? Wait, sorry. You guys don't know what that is. I meant the addition and subtraction tables. Okay, I'll test you" he said in a smart alec way.  
"Oh haha. I told you already, WE NEED YOUR HELP, SPIDERMAN!" Otto roared. 


	2. Doctor Doom Returns

If anyone read my first story, it was stuffed up by unknown reasons. The paragraphs disappeared and so it didn▓t look good. This is my hopefully not stuffed version.  
And thanks for reviewing it.

⌠Okay, Otto. Okay. Let me just let this sink in. Okay. Just say that again.■ Peter said to Otto.

⌠Sigh We need your help, Spider-man■ Otto reluctantly replied.

⌠Uh huh, so now can you tell me what you need help in? And maybe, um, untie me? Pretty uncomfortable if you didn▓t notice■ Pete asked. Otto signalled to Sandman and Kraven to let go. 

⌠So┘ What exactly are we doing?■ Spidey asked.

⌠Just follow, and shut up■ Otto ordered. Peter looked at Sandman, clenching his fist, Vulture giving him a death stare, Venom drooling acid, Kraven holding onto his whip and Electro charging up. He was definitely not in the best position right now. The group fled the university with Otto in the lead. 

⌠Everyone, meet up at the specified location. We can▓t walk around altogether. Now, MOVE!!■ Otto yelled. Vulture and Electro flew away, Sandman slowly let the wind blow him away, Venom shot a web and swung away, while Peter was left with Otto. They walked silently, Peter not daring to make a move in his civilian clothes. Might as well break the silence, he thought.  
⌠Are we there yet?■ Peter whined.

⌠No■ Otto replied.

⌠How about now?■

⌠No■

⌠Now?■

⌠No■ Otto said, his voice raising.

⌠Now?■

⌠NO!■ Otto roared.

⌠Now?■ Peter continued.

⌠SHUT THE HELL UP!!■

⌠I▓m hungry■ Peter whined again. Otto didn▓t reply. ⌠I▓m hungry■ Peter repeated, a little bit louder. Still no reply. ⌠I▓M HUNGRY!!■ Peter yelled. Suddenly, one of Otto▓s metal arms whacked his head. Okay, definitely shut up, Peter thought. 

⌠So, where are we going?■

⌠You will find out when we get there■ Otto replied, with a tone that meant ▒no more questions▓.

⌠Jeez. Villains these days. Ask you to help them and they don▓t even tell you what they want you to help them with. Tsk tsk.■ Peter said.

⌠We▓re here■ Otto said with a sigh of relief.

⌠FINALLY■ Peter exclaimed. ⌠After that long five minutes, we are here. Now can you tell me where we are?■

⌠You can see for yourself■ Otto pointed out to a building. It was surrounded by multiple ▒Danger▓, ▒Authorised Personnel▓ and ▒Come in if you want to die▓ signs.

⌠Um, Otto, you know those signs are there for a reason, right?■ Peter pointed out with a touch of fear in his voice.

⌠Well, you▓ll be even happier to know what is happening in that building as well then▓ Otto said with a grimace.

⌠Um, what?■ Peter asked, scared about what the answer would be.

⌠Do you remember Doctor Doom?■ Otto asked.

⌠Yep■ Peter answered, remembering their last encounter, when he absorbed Odin▓s powers and enslaved humanity.

⌠He▓s back■ Otto said. Silence hung in the air. Until finally, Peter said,

⌠Well, this is going to be fun■ 


	3. Preparation

Okay, my last two chapters were stuffed up with the word document I used. I hope this one is better than the other two and more legible.

⌠Are you crazy, Otto? Don▓t you remember what he did to me and heaps of other super dudes? He went all ▒pow pow▓ and stuff. And besides, didn▓t Odin destroy him or something?■ Peter complained, making any excuse to get out of the situation at hand.  
⌠Are you done?■ Otto impatiently asked.  
⌠Yes■ Peter said with a sigh.

⌠Okay, good. Because, Parker, if you don▓t help it will be the end for all of us■ Otto emitted.

⌠And why is that?■ Parker asked.

⌠Are you saying, that even though Doom gained control of unmeasurable power and lost in the same month, was punished by the most powerful being alive, that he would not be angry? That he would not want revenge? That he would not have a hatred for every living thing that had caused his pain? That he would not have paid the cost of leaving Odin▓s palace if it were just to come back to Earth?■ Otto lectured.

⌠God, Otto, you talk even more than me. And don▓t say one more ▒that he would▓ or I will so scream■ Peter begged with an annoyed tone. ⌠How about if I don▓t want to help you guys? What exactly have you done for me? Except maybe try to KILL me a few times. All of you. Especially you.■ Peter questioned, pointing at Otto.

⌠Do you really have a choice?■ asked Otto, as Sandman appeared out of nowhere, Venom and Kraven jumped from a building and landed behind Peter, whilst Vulture and Electro landed to ground from their flight. 

⌠I guess not■ Peter squeaked.  
⌠What took you so long?■ Octavius enquired.

⌠We had to come here unnoticed, remember?■ reminded Venom, his tongue dripping acid. Otto mumbled a swear. ⌠Okay, men. You all know why you▓re here. Young Spiderman here doesn▓t. Would anyone care to explain?■ Otto asked his group of costumed villains.

⌠Heh. Spidey doesn▓t know what▓s happening■ Sandman laughed. ⌠And I thought you were smart. What a disappointment you have become. Tsk tsk■

⌠I don▓t mind not telling him. It▓ll be fun, Spiderman going blind. He might actually get killed in there■ Vulture remarked. The others grinned at this idea.

⌠Oh, shut up. All of you. No one wants to die here from Doom, okay Spidey? That▓s why we joined together and went looking for you. We don▓t know exactly what the man is up to, but at night you can hear him talking to people. Technical words■ Electro said. Peter laughed at Electro. He knew Electro didn▓t understand the words. ⌠Doom▓s planning something you idiot! And don▓t laugh. They were seriously big words. Like ▒organisation▓ and ▒astronomically▓■ Electro finished. This made Peter laugh even more. The words were so clear to him. After he stopped laughing (which took a while) he cleared his throat.

⌠Okay guys, if I▓m going to help you with whatever stupid plan you have to stop Doom, I need to do 3 things.■ Peter requested.

⌠What are your wishes?■ Otto asked.

⌠One, I need to get changed. I▓m not walking around in these clothes. Especially while I▓m using my powers■

⌠Well, if you do, we▓ll have to watch you in case you decide to run away■ Otto replied. The group made disgusted faces.

⌠What?! I▓m getting changed!! A man has to have his privacy, man■ Peter yelled in argument. 

⌠Too bad. State your second demand■ Otto said softly.

⌠Jesus Christ, weirdoes. Okay, secondly, I need to go say goodbye to loved ones. I might die, remember?■ Peter dictated.

⌠Fine, now tell us your last wish■ Otto dictated. After Otto▓s last words, a grumbling was heard, coming from Peter. A few of the villains thought it was a fart, and covered their noses.

⌠Um, yea. I▓m sort of hungry you know. Remember, haven▓t eaten yet■ Peter reminded. Everyone sighed in relief. ▒Well▓ Peter thought, ▒I actually might die. That just destroys my plans of living forever▓ 


	4. Saying Goodbye

'This is awkward, EXTREMELY awkward. You try having six super villains watch you while you are getting CHANGED. And I swear, I think I saw Sandman sneak a smile when I took off my pants. Oh god, this is so wrong. I can't believe I'm actually going through with this crap. Stupid Otto, when this is done I am so going to pone his ass' Peter angrily thought to himself. Peter finished putting on his red and blue tights correctly and covered his face with his famous mask. "It begins" Peter recited, trying to sound as 'cool' as he could.

"Whatever, idiot. Go say bye to your girlfriend" Sandman seethed.

"Um, yea. Girlfriend. Cough cough" Spidey quietly said. A villain or two laughed.

"Are you serious Spider-man? You don't have a girlfriend? Oh my god. You are pathetic. P-U-T-H-E-T-I-C-K" Venom horribly spelt, spitting green acid everywhere.

"Hey man, say it, don't spray it. You can freaking kill someone if you do" Spider-man warned. He sighed. 'I can't believe I'm actually working with these idiots. I bet one of them is going to get lost while looking for Doom's place. Jesus' Peter thought. He sighed again and jumped off, releasing webbing from his wrist. It stuck onto a nearby building and he tugged onto it, propelling himself up into the air. 'What an adventure this is going to be' Spidey thought.

After a long while of swinging around and a _little _bit of perving on nearby girls, he reached Mary Jane Watson's place. God, he loved her. He loved her red hair, her eyes, her lips, her skin, her…physique. He climbed onto her one and only windowsill, the one where he first met her as Spiderman. He could hear her showering. Singing too. 'Wow, she has a nice voice too' he thought. Suddenly, the water stopped pouring, and out came a very attractive looking red head. 'Oh, my, GOD!' Peter alerted to himself. Did I mention she was naked?

'Oh, my, GOD! It's Spider-man! He is so cute! And he's in my house too' Mary Jane rejoiced in her mind. In that moment, MJ remembered she didn't have any clothes on. And she was _very _wet. A droplet of water ran down to an area she definitely did not want to be wanted. "EEEEEEK" MJ screamed, slapping Spiderman on the covered cheek. Whilst ripping his mask off.

'Uh oh' Spiderman thought, looking at the now VERY attractive Mary Jane. His nose started to bleed. 'Oh crap' he thought. And suddenly, she slapped him. MJ slapped him. His mask coming off too. Revealing his very familiar face. "Peter?" MJ gasped. "You're…you're Spiderman? And what the HELL are you doing in my apartment?!" she finished.

"Um" Peter started, wiping his bleeding nose, "well, its just that, I haven't um, well, _seen _you in a while, so I decided to drop bye and say, um, well, bye" Peter mumbled, blushing at the word 'seen'. "And why is that?" MJ questioned Peter, covering her private parts so he would focus on her _face._

"Okay, um. Well. Yea, okay, I just need to tell you some stuff. So, well, now you know I'm Spiderman. Okay, well, that went quicker than I thought. Oh, did I mention I love you?" Peter asked MJ. She shook her head slowly, confused. "Okay, well, I do. Um, yea. Well, that was really quick. Um, so, I'm gonna go die now, so… don't tell anyone what you just found out, okay? Well, bye" he quickly finished.

Suddenly, MJ's brain started working again and she understood what he said. And she knew why Peter was telling her this. Because he loved her, and wanted her to know who he really was. He wanted her to understand why he had dumped her. 'Actually, I still don't understand why he did that' MJ reminded herself. But, with that aside, she finally understood. "Um, Pete?" MJ extremely quietly asked. "Hmm, yea?" Pete asked back, turning around.

"Close your eyes, Peter" she requested.

"Um, why?" Peter asked.

"Just shut up and close your eyes you idiot." she ordered, a touch of annoyance in her voice.

"Okay, but I don't know. You're not playing a prank on me or anythi-", Parker couldn't finish his sentence, because at that moment MJ had kissed him. 'Oh my god, she's kissing me. ME. Oh crap. There's only one word that could describe this. Wow' Peter thought.

"Wow" Peter exclaimed.

"I hope so" MJ replied shyly.

"Heh, yea" Peter said, "Oh crap, I have to go" he finished. He opened the window laying his boot on the windowsill. He grabbed his mask from the wet floor, next to MJ's feet. 'Wow. Those are some nice feet' Peter thought to himself. "Wait, Peter. Why do you have to go? MJ asked.

"Oh. Well, just to go die or something remotely dangerous. Why do you ask?" Peter replied with a lot of sarcasm. "Okay then. Well, bye" she said. Peter put on his mask and jumped off, releasing a webline onto a building. 'That…was awesome'


End file.
